Harry Potter and the Green Eyed Serpent
by Mynamegoeshere
Summary: In this action packed finale to the series, Harry is faced with more danger than ever before. HBP spoilers. R&R please. Title is subject to change.
1. Voldemort's Plot

_**Harry Potter and the Green Eyed Serpent**_

_**Part One: The Battle for Azkaban**_

_**Chapter One: Voldemort's Plot

* * *

**_

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Green Eyed Serpent

**Part: **Part One: The Battle for Azkaban

**Chapter:** Chapter One: Voldemort's Plot

**Author:** Mynamegoeshere

**Category: **Action/Adventure

**Sub-Category: **Suspense

**Rating:**PG/PG-13 for violence

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, HBP

**Summary: **Catch a glimpse of Voldemort and the Death Eaters strategizing their next moves.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes: **I've decided to split this up into three parts, each part will have 6 or 7 chapters, but that could vary. Harry will come into the story in chapter three, and from then on out he will be the main character, but for the first two chapters you get to see what the bad guys are up to.

* * *

**Chapter One: Voldemort's Decisions **

Severus Snape felt a pain on his left arm. He pulled up his sleeve and saw the Dark Mark burning black, the skull and serpent clearer than ever before. The obedient Death Eater immediately Disapparated and instantly reappeared at the side of his master.

Lord Voldemort was standing in a cave when, with a faint pop, Snape appeared at his side. The dark lord walked forward until he abruptly stopped and pulled out a knife. He muttered an incantation and then made a small cut in Snape's finger. As his blood hit the ground, the cave wall opened and they walked through. Soon they approached a small boat that Voldemort and Snape climbed into. As they magically propelled themselves across the lake, Voldemort spoke.

"Last night," he said, "two wizards rode in this very same boat across this very same lake. Those two wizards were the only two on the entire planet that even had the slightest chance of stopping me. One is now dead. The other, I must see to myself. You have done very well, my most faithful and trusted servant, and for successfully fulfilling your duty as spy, and for destroying one of our greatest enemies, I am going to tell everything. Between us, there will be no secrets."

Voldemort proceeded to tellSnapeall about how he had survived the night he gave Harry Potter his lightning shaped scare. When he was finishedSnapelooked astonished.

"Are you sure that nobody knows of this?" Snape asked.

"I have never before told a soul." Voldemort replied. "Before he was killed, he had come to this very island, only to find thatwhat he was looking for isgone. The potion he drank here had weakened him. That was why it was so easy for you to be rid of him. Now, I will summon the rest of the Death Eaters, so that we can decide how to take advantage of this wonderful situation."

Voldemort rolled up his sleeve, and touched the Dark Mark that he himself had burned onto his skin, and the skin of all of his Death Eaters. In a matter of seconds there was a circle of his followers surrounding him.

"Welcome," said Voldemort, "Our attack on Hogwarts went very well. It was much more successful than our attempt to steal the prophecy last year."

He turned to look at Bellatrix Lestrange. He stared at her, but then decided to go on.

"Snape has successfully destroyed one of the most powerful wizards on this earth. I am, of course, speaking of Albus Dumbledore. Now there is now no doubt in the minds of anyone, that I am by far the most powerful wizard who ever lived. However I have not yet achieved what I have been attempting to do all my life, achieving immortality. I have been working on this for some time now, and I will continue to work while my faithful Death Eaters will help me destroy those who are not worthy of living in this world."

Voldemort continued, "I believe that we have a new Death Eater to welcome into the family. This wizard has done much considering his young age, including finding a way to let our Death Eaters into Hogwarts. His father is currently being held in Azkaban. Yes, Lucius Malfoy's son Draco has been of much help to us."

Narcissa and Bellatrix looked at each other.

"If it were not for him, we would never have been able to get into the school, and for that, he will be rewarded. He will also be welcomed into our family. Although he is young, he has proved worthy of entering, and becoming one of us.His whereabouts we can only guess at the moment. While Snape and Draco were fleeing Hogwarts, we believe that young Malfoy must have gotten lost in the Forbidden Forest."

Voldemort turned to Snape.

"These are my orders to you: first, you must find Draco. Once you have him, return to me so that I can give him a proper welcome into our little group here. After you return to me I will accompany you and Draco on a little trip to Azkaban, and Lucius, as well as some of our other friends will be freed. Snape, you may begin your search for Draco now."

"Yes master." Snape answered and with a pop he was gone.

Voldemort now turned to three other Death Eaters, Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Finir Greyback.

"You three have also done well," said Voldemort, "so I will send you on a very important mission. Right now Harry Potter is heading back to London on the Hogwarts express. You three will be entrusted on the mission to bring the boy to me."

Voldemort approached them and said quietly, "I will give you three more details on your mission after the rest of my Death Eaters have left." He resumed his usual cold sneer.

"For the rest of you, I have made a list of Mudbloods, and some others that I have deemed unworthy of continuing to live in our world."

He pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket, and with a flick of his wand copies were made and floated to the hands of the Death Eaters.

"You have all seen this list before, and I am glad to announce that our number one enemy has been destroyed. Now Potter is virtually the only one that can possibly stop me. After he is gone, our reign will begin."

He turned next to Goyle.

"Normally I would put Malfoy or have Crabbe assist you with this task, but as they cannot join us at the moment I trust that you two will be able to handle leading the rest of the Death Eaters in finding ways to murder the filth of the Mudbloods that need to be destroyed."

Goyle nodded.

"As for me, I will continue to try and find a way to reach immortality, and once I do, I will tell all of you about it, and then, no one will _ever_ be able to stop us. But right now our main priority is getting Potter. So Goyle, you two will now need to take the remaining Death Eaters, and figure out a way to wipe out more of those who oppose us. Go now, and remember, failure will not be tolerated."

With that, the circle of death eaters vanished. All that was left with Voldemort were Bellatrix, Wormtail, and Greyback.

"You three," said the dark lord, "are in charge of bringing Harry Potter to me. I have a foolproof plan. You will succeed."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Look for the next chapter that I will probably have up in a week or 2. The next one will be mainly about Draco Malfoy. But don't worry; from chapter 3 on out Harry Potter will be the main character. 


	2. Draco's Decisions

_**Harry Potter and the Green Eyed Serpent**_

_**Part One: The Battle for Azkaban**_

_**Chapter Two: Draco's Decisions

* * *

**_

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Green Eyed Serpent

**Part: **Part One: The Battle for Azkaban

**Chapter:** Chapter Two: Draco's Decisions

**Author:** Mynamegoeshere

**Category: **Action/Adventure

**Sub-Category: **Suspence

**Rating:**PG/PG-13 for violence

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, HBP

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy has an exciting adventure in the Forbidden Forest.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes: **Chapter two is here! This chapter will be about Draco Malfoy's exciting adventure in the Forbidden Forest. I think I will use Draco for his name, rather than Malfoy, so we won't get him confused with Lucicus later on in the fic.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sprinted through the Forbidden Forest as fast as he possibly could. It seemed to him like he had been running for over an hour. Trees flew by as he pulled out his wand, whispered 'Lumos', and saw a small light appear at the end of his wand.

As he ran he thought about the events that had just occurred only an hour ago. He had led Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There he had come face to face with the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to finish what he had planned. He was not able to kill Dumbeldore. Thankfully, for him, Severus Snape had later came and done the job for him. He next remembered Snape escorting him out of Hogwarts. Finally, they had gotten out of the school, and were running past Hagrid's cabin. That was when they saw Harry Potter. It was at that moment that Snape had yelled to Draco to run for it, and he set off to the only place he could go, the Forbidden Forest. He had expected Snape to follow him, but he did not. Now he was alone running through the trees.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, he stopped running and collapsed on the ground. As he was sprawled out on the ground, he finally realized the magnitude of the situation he was in. He was alone, lost in the middle of a forest rumored to be home of all kinds of terrible creatures, with no food or water, or any supplies at all for that matter. He lay there sprawled out on the forest floor for quite a while. While lying on the ground, he did quite a lot of thinking. He remembered those words that Dumbledore had said to him just before he died.

'_Draco, you are not a killer.'_

He had said them so calmly, like he had full confidence that Draco, or any of the other Death Eaters were ever going to harm him. Then a very strange thought ran through his head. What if Dumbledore was right?

'After all' Draco thought, 'I was not able to kill him. I just stood there.'

He thought that maybe he should have taken Dumbledore's advice. Maybe he should have gone with him, and faked his and his mother's death. Now he wished he had done so. He began to think more about his whole life, and everything he had done, and finally, for once, realized that he was wrong. He should never have wanted to join the dark lord. His parents had been wrong. For the first time in his life, Draco was feeling regret for all that he had done.

Slowly he got to his feet. He had to find a way out of this forest. He walked onward, thinking of the horrible creatures that were rumored to be in this forest. He looked up at the sky, and saw a full moon. He gulped. Now he was starting to really get nervous. He walked a little faster, looking all around as he went, when suddenly he tripped, and saw to his horror that he had tripped over something big and hairy. From the ground he looked up and saw a huge spider, about the size of a dog. It picked him up around his stomach and started carrying him off.

After what seemed to be an age, the spider finally dropped him on the ground. Surrounding him was a large circle of dog-sized spiders. He could see no way out of this one. It was surely over for him. Suddenly an even larger spider emerged and walked toward him.

Draco had heard rumors of something very similar to this happening at Hogwarts long ago. From what he could remember, it was that two boys had gone wandering in the forest, and met some giant spiders, but he never heard how the two boys escaped, or if the rumor was even true for that matter. He strained his mind to try and remember anything else he had heard about this crazy rumor, but could not think of anything. The only thing he could remember was that there was some kind of car involved in the story…

The gigantic spider approached him, coming closer and closer. Malfoy lay on the ground knowing the end was coming soon. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the pincers. But they never came. Instead he heard a raspy voice, speaking in English.

"Hagrid? Is that you?"

Malfoy opened his eyes and saw to his amazement that the spider was talking, followed by a clicking noise coming from the other spiders. He was rigid with fear, but somehow he managed to open his mouth and produce an answer.

"N-n-n-no, Hagrid isn't with me, he's in-n-n-n his c-c-c-cabin by the s-s-s-school" Malfoy stammered.

"Are you a _friend_ of Hagrid?"

Malfoy found it very hard to answer this question.

"Hagrid told us not to harm friends of his, my husband almost ate two of Hagrid's friends a few years ago before he died."

Suddenly the spider made a loud clicking noise. The circle of spiders surrounding him followed suit, and clicked also. Then the gigantic spider spoke again.

"Are you Harry Potter? Or Ron Weasly? Hermione Granger? If you are, I am sorry to have to inform you that Aragog has passed away. I am his wife, Mosag."

"No," Draco said, "I'm n-n-not Harry Potter, or R-r-ron Weasley, my n-n-n-name is D-d-d-draco M-m-m-malfoy."

The spider suddenly roared.

"YOU!" said the gigantic spider, "HAGRID HAS TOLD US ABOUT YOU! DRACO MALFOY! YOU ARE NO FRIEND OF HIS, HAGRID WILL BE PLEASED THAT WE DECIDED TO EAT YOU!"

Draco tried to explain, "Wait—no--, you don't understand, I have no problem with Hagrid anymore, that—that was a long time ago."

"NO, HAGRID HAS TOLD US ALL ABOUT YOU! YOU FILTHY LYING SCUM!"

As the gigantic spider approached him, all the smaller (but still huge) spiders came closer. Mosag leaned forward. Draco looked up and saw her pincers coming down toward his neck. He closed his eyes bracing for his end. Suddenly he heard a blast. He opened his eyes and saw a red light flash. A handful of spiders were blasted across the sky. Then a purple light, and the gigantic wife of Aragog flew off into the horizon. Severus Snape had come, and he was battling the spiders. More spiders approached him, but they were blasted away by another flash of red light. Just when Draco thought he had been saved, he felt himself being picked up into the air and was being taken away into the darkness of the forest. Suddenly the beast dropped him. Draco fell to the ground, and immediately jumped to his feet, he saw about 10 or 15 more dog-sized spiders rushing toward him, and behind them, shooting curses like mad, was Snape. Draco had no time to pull out his wand, so he turned and ran through the dark trees. He didn't dare look behind him. Finally when he could not humanly run any longer, he stopped and looked behind him and saw, to his surprise, nothing. Where had Snape gone? He started walking back the way he came. Then without warning he saw something jump out from behind a tree in the distance.

"Snape? Is that you?" Draco called.

The figure darted toward him. Draco stepped backward in shock and tripped over his own feet and fell into a ditch. From the ground he looked up, and saw the full moon, brightly lit in the sky. Then he turned his head, and saw to his horror, a werewolf. 'Snape will come.' He thought. 'This can't be the end. The werewolf growled. It walked forward, coming toward Draco. Suddenly a bright light appeared from behind the werewolf. It jerked upright and swung around only to be knocked off its feet by a car! The werewolf went flying into the moonlight while the car flew over Draco's head. It landed on the other side of the ditch Draco was in and stopped. He got up, and walked over to it.

The car was almost a very large bush on wheels. There were vines, leaves, and brush all over every inch of it, yet somehow it still ran. Then he got a thought. What if this was Arthur Weasley's car? The same one the Harry and Ron had flew into the Whopping Willow in their second year at Hogwarts. It must have been, how else could a bewitched car be in the forest? As Malfoy approached the door, it swung open. As he sat in the drivers seat, he saw the door magically swing closed, and the car zoomed away. Eventually he found Snape, and they Disapperated away.

* * *

**A/N:** R&R please. By the way, starting next chapter, it will mainly be from Harry's point of view. Hope you are enjoying this so far.

Coming Up Next: In Chapter Three, Harry is on his way back home on the Hogwarts Express, but now that Dumbledore is gone, how much longer will it be before something else terrible happens? A lot sooner than most will expect.


End file.
